enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons
A Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons (em francês: L'académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons) é uma escola de magia localizada no Palácio de Beauxbatons nas montanhas Pireneus ao sul da França; a diretora atual é a Madame Olímpia Maxime. O brasão da escola retrata duas varinhas douradas cruzadas uma sobre a outra, cada uma disparando uma pequena rajada de três estrelas. Beauxbatons aceita estudantes da França, Espanha, Portugal, Luxemburgo, Bélgica e Holanda; e, de acordo com Fleur Delacour, seus alunos dazem seus exames (de nível N.O.M.'s de Hogwarts) depois de seis anos de estudo em vez de cinco. Castelo e terrenos thumb|left|250px|Estudantes de Beauxbatons chegando em Hogwarts em 1994. O Palácio de Beauxbatons é um grande e exuberante castelo cercado por belos jardins e fontes magicamente criadas aos redor das montanhas circundantes, e tem permanecido em atividade há mais de 700 anos. Como dito antes, a Academia é abrigada por um palácio que, provavelmente, é mais novo e brilhante que o Castelo de Hogwarts. Ambas as escolas de Hogwarts e Durmstrang são abrigadas por castelos; no entanto, Fleur Delacour descreveu Beauxbatons como um palácio. A comida em Beauxbatons, pelo menos de acordo com Fleur, é deliciosa e muito mais leve do que a comida servida em Hogwarts. Os alunos ouvem o canto de corais de ninfas de madeira durante o jantar. Durante o período de Natal, o Salão de Jantar é adornado com grandes e brilhantes esculturas de gelo que nunca derretem. A escola não pode ser localizada, assim, nenhum trouxa ou bruxo de escola rival pode localizá-la, já que a escola não pode ser encontrada a menos que se saiba como procurar por ela. Hagrid diz a Harry, Rony e Hermione que ele fingiu ir em direção a Beauxbatons para despistar seguidores enquanto ia encontrar os gigantes, e disse à Professora Umbridge que esteve no sul da França. Isto explicaria porque os alunos da escola sentem tanto frio quando chegam em Hogwarts. Os uniformes da Beauxbatons são feitos de seda azul clara. Tradições Os alunos de Beauxbatons foram ensinados a fazer (e permanecer) na posição de sentido (em pé com a coluna ereta e com os braços colados ao corpo) a partir do momento em que seu(a) professor(a) entra em sala até o momento em que ele(a) se sente, demonstrando grande respeito pelo corpo docente da academia. Eles também parecem se preocupar mais com os estudos e com a reputação de sua escola do que os alunos de Hogwarts. Rivalidade com outras escolas thumb|250px|Estudantes de Beauxbatons em Hogwarts em 1994. Normalmente, a Academia de Beauxbatons tem desfrutado de uma relação cordial e calorosa com a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, abrindo uma excepção durante o Torneio Tribruxo, onde as duas escolas mantiveram uma rivalidade saudável; Beauxbatons ganhou o torneio sessenta e duas vezes e Hogwarts ganhou sessenta e três. Na última edição desse torneio, o Torneio foi estabelecido com sucesso, e uma delegação formada por alunos maiores de idade da Academia e a diretora ficaram em Hogwarts para atender o Torneio. O grupo chegou em uma carruagem cor pastel-azul puxada por doze enormes Abraxans voadores, raça essa que se alimenta apenas de Uísque malte puro. Sua relação com Hogwarts neste torneio, no entanto, se tornou ligeiramente tensa devido ao um servo de Lord Voldemort ter colocando o nome de Harry Potter no Cálice de Fogo dando à Hogwarts a vantagem de possuir dois campeões em jogo. De outubro até o final daquele ano letivo, a delegação inteira permaneceu nos terrenos de Hogwarts, dormindo e, presumivelmente, estudando dentro da carruagem e comendo no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Alunos conhecidos thumb|250px|Fleur, a mais destacada aluna da Academia. *Fleur Delacour *Gabrielle Delacour *Luc Millefeuille *Nicolau Flamel *Olímpia Maxime *Perenelle Flamel *Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques *Vários outros estudantes *Ministro Britânico da MagiaMencionado em Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) *Diretor formal Etimologia Beauxbatons provavelmente foi concebido a partir do "beaux bâtons," algo que pode ser traduzido, do francês, literalmente como "belos bastões"; no entanto, em francês a palavra "bâton" também é usada para designar a palavra "varinha". Curiosidades * Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Beauxbatons parece ser uma escola só de meninas. No entanto, o livro faz várias referências a alunos de Beauxbatons do sexo masculino. * Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Beauxbatons é pronunciada de modo errado. Dumbledore diz boh-BAT-tons. Este parece ser um erro de pronúncia de Dumbledore, já que os estudantes franceses pronunciam-na corretamente. Na edição britânica do audiobook de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, a pronúncia soa ainda mais francesa, aonde Stephen Fry não pronunciar o S no final da palavra. O Pottermore confirma a pronouncia de Fry, denominando-a como Bo - batton. * No filme, o brasão de Beauxbatons é um escudo rodeado por linhas douradas com duas varinhas de ouro na parte superior; no livro, são duas varinhas cruzadas emitindo três estrelas cada uma no meio. * Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, sabe-se que Gabrielle Delacour já estuda em Beauxbatons, mas em HPRM (livro), Gabrielle tem onze anos de idade, ela então estaria iniciando sua educação na Academia. Pode ser também que os alunos em Beauxbatons sejam admitidos mais cedo do que em Hogwarts, uma vez que ela é uma escola com muitas diferenças e características próprias quando comparada à Hogwarts. Aparições *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Pottermore'' Veja também *Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts *Instituto Durmstrang Notas e referências Categoria:Escolas mágicas Categoria:Beauxbatons Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Locais ilocalizáveis Categoria:Escolas participantes do Torneio Tribuxo